His Fear
by Fyrest
Summary: Scarlett Psyphal is a twenty-four year old who loves video games. She lives in Macon, Georgia, and owns a house which only she occupies. Her bests friend, Felix, is like her, known on YouTube as PewDiePie, as she is known as Scarfyre. But when Felix comes to America, he has to stay with Scarlett. However, little does Felix know, a surprise awaits him, more exciting than the last.
1. Chapter One - A Place to Stay

_**Chapter One - A Place To Stay**_

**_A/N: Hello fellow readers! I usually shy away from author notes, but this is quite necessary. Anywho, I want to introduce you all to Scarlett Psyphal. She is NOT a real person, I assure you. She is simply a filler character used for the purpose of plt development. Also, this is a "romance to bromance" story. Yes, I'm that person. So, I hope you all enjoy. Also, a disclaimer:_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PEWDIEPIE OR CRY OR KEN. I DO NOT HAVE THEM LOCKED IN MY ATTIC TO SEE THEIR PERSONALITIES OR ANYTHING. I DO NOT FORCE THEM TO READ MY STORIES OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. SO, YEAH. G'DAY TO YOU ALL._**

_********__I hope that clears anything that pops up. So, yeah. Enjoy my story!_

_**Scar's P.O.V**_

I blinked groggily as I stopped the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. I never noticed before that it was so annoying. Anyhow, I sat up in my bed, throwing off my covers and exposing my bare legs to the cold, winter air seeping though the open window. Why I slept without pajama bottoms as a twenty-four year old woman, well, I won't even try to explain that one. I just didn't. Conversation over.

I stretched, popping my back and sighed in relief. Standing, I headed to the window, and slid it shut. Why I had left the damn thing open all night, I didn't know. I stared at my messy bed, debating if I should make it or not. I wasn't a clean freak, but if you have watched nearly every episode of Hoarders: Buried Alive, you'd want a clean home too. I decided to do it later, thinking of the desperate need of a brush. My bedroom also came with a private bathroom, so I quickly shuffled inside, squinting against the yellow light as I flicked it on.

Dark brown eyes stared back at me in the mirror, evaluating. My dark hair was disheveled and frizzy, and I groaned; it was going to take me ten minutes to sort it out. I was well-aware of the newly sprouting hair on my lower legs, but decided against a shower (though I later regretted it). I quickly located my brush and began the tedious work of fixing my hair.

I left the bathroom half-an-hour later with perfectly controlled hair, freshly brushed teeth, and a nice draft of some sweet-smelling perfume wafting from my clothing. I now wore a very casual and comfy long sleeved green shirt and a pair of semi-tight blue jeans. I had thrown on a pair of freshly dried socks on and my running shoes. It may have been winter, but I wasn't about to let a little cold hold back my love for running. On my way out of my bedroom, I snatched up a hoodie and slipped it over my head as I headed for the kitchen.

Call me crazy, but I preferred living alone, thank you. I didn't have to clean somebody else's mess, do their laundry, or anything of the sort. I was independent and preferred it that way. I admit that I'm also not a great cook. I cracked open a few eggs, cooked them over-easy, and swallowed them half-raw. I debated bacon, but the sun was going to fully rise soon, and the cold would evaporate, so I decided against the idea. I quickly left my cozy home, and locked the door.

An hour later, I returned. Out of breath, a stitch in my side, I punched in the code and dashed inside, nearly collapsing from exhaustion. I had run nearly the whole way, only stopping once for a bottle of SmartWater. I ran straight into the living room, and sat down on the soft couch. For a moment, I sat, just focusing on breathing deeply, calming my pounding heart. But that was interrupted by a very loud beep. I opened my eyes reluctantly. Searching the room, I located my computer, the source of the noise. Flipping open the top, I looked over the home screen. It was a Skype call. Odd, I thought. It's late for him to call me. I shrugged. It was early though. Nearly six-thirty in the morning. Nevertheless, I accepted the call, put on a bright smile, and hoped to God that nothing was wrong. Soon, a face appeared on the screen. A very recognizable face. PewDiePie. One of my best friends.

His blond hair was a complete mishap, and his face was unshaven. He had dark, sleep-deprivation indicators under his eyes, and they were red-rimmed. I felt a pang of guilt; I hadn't spoken with him for a few weeks, and he had gotten so much worse.

"Scar!" he said brightly, and grin making its appearance. I smiled even wider.

"Hey, Pewds, what's up?" I asked. He sighed, and I saw his hand go to his neck, a habit of his that he uses when he is nervous.

"Well, Marzia and I - I mean - I want to go to America, but-" I felt another guilt shot as he winced at Marzia's name.

"You don't have a place to stay," I finished for him. He nodded. Ever since Felix was dumped by Marzia, he had been short on cash. It wasn't that he didn't make money, he just spent it way too carelessly. I could tell he was on a plane though; he had all the indications of jet-lag. He had probably spent most his money on the flight.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm sure you could crash with Cry or Ken if they aren't busy." I saw him look around nervously. He fiddled with his thumbs on the screen, and I began to worry. Had he heard something?

"Oh my God, is Ken okay? What about Cry? Oh God, what happened Pewdie?!" I was panicked. Had Cry been hurt? Or Ken? Was one of them in the hospital? Had one of them. . . No, they couldn't be. . . dead, could they?

"No, no, they aren't hurt, I promise," he said quickly. "I just found out that they're super busy this week. My flight lands today, and I had contacted them to ask." Slowly, my brain registered what he said, and I calmed. Then, the truth dawned on me.

"You wanted to know if you could stay. . . with me?" I asked. He nodded, watching my face carefully. I blinked. Suddenly, I had a thought. I jumped off the couch, throwing my computer to the side. I ran into my bedroom, clawing through my closet to find my game stations. My PS3 was hooked up, but I figured if I could find my other ones, I could set them up. I dug out my Wii, my Game Cube, my XBox 360, and many of my games for each console. Happy with my findings, I returned to the call, surprised to find that I had been away for nearly ten minutes.

"So, how about it?" he asked apprehensively. I grinned. I then adopted my best Cry impersonation.

"Of course you can stay with me, friend. Of course."


	2. Chapter Two - Friends

**_Chapter Two - Friends_**

**_Scar's P.O.V_**

I closed out the call an hour later. We had discussed details, and I now knew he would arrive at the airport at seven o'clock that evening. I looked around my living room and knew I needed the many hours to clean up properly. I had just brought out the utensils I would need when another call made itself known. I opened the call and was greeted by a man with a very bushy brown beard.

"Ken!" I exclaimed. "How are you? I heard you're leaving town." Ken nodded his head, confirming it. "Where are you at then?"

"Hold on, Cry is joining." I quickly accepted the new request, and immediately I saw Cry's famous "Sup?"-face mask concealing his features. There were very few people that had truly ever seen Cry's face, and Ken, Felix, and I, well, we weren't among them. Not that it mattered to us. We were all super close, whether we've seen his face or not.

"Hey, Cry," I said, greeting my close friend. He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Hello, friends," he replied, a grin showing as the only feature that wasn't concealed by the mask. Ken, Felix, and I often make jokes about his mask, but we all think it's more because he is shy that he wears it. Maybe not. We don't really know; it wasn't like we were just going to ask.

"So, where are you going, Ken?" I asked again. He grinned.

"Open your door, first." Confused, one eyebrow raised, and picked up the computer and walked to my door. I unlocked it, shook my head the men on the screen, and opened the front door. Then, I dropped my computer, and screamed.

**_Pewdie's P.O.V_**

I sighed in relief as Scar agreed to let me stay at her place. I figured it would be awkward, what with her being a single woman and me being a single man, but I doubt it really crossed her mind. I sat in my seat on the plane, waiting for the stupid thing to land as I spoke with her. We discussed some arrangements, talked about her birthday which was in a week, and we tried to stay off the subject of Marzia. Eventually, she had to go, and I closed my laptop hesitantly, wishing we could keep talking. Instead, I laid back my head, slipped on my signature neon green headphones, and let my mind wander...

"Excuse me, sir." A voice broke through my sleepy haze, and I jerked awake.

"Wha'?"

"Sir, we will be landing soon," the flight attendant told me, annoyed. "It'll be about a half-hour." Then, he walked off. I blinked out the last traces of sleep from my eyes. I had slept for a whole of seven hours, and I was astonished. How could I have slept so long? I wished briefly that I could do a Skype call with Scarlett, but she was probably getting some more running in before I arrived. I swear, the girl could have finished in the top three in a triathlon, and first in a marathon. Instead, I pulled open my laptop and played a good long game of solitaire, a game that I sucked very badly at.

A half-hour later, the pilot announced that we had arrived. I grabbed my suitcase and laptop, and was lucky to be the first off the plane. I was suffering jet-lag, bad, and I had a hard time staying awake, even after my seven hour nap. I shuffled through the airport, and sat at a bench, looking at my surroundings. My spirits fell immediately; couples were everywhere, sharing hugs, kisses. Just hearing their laughter set me into a deep depression that I wish I could leave behind in Italy.

I broke my gaze from the nearest couple, and spotted Scarlett, who held a sign stating "That Awesome Guy," which had been used since my first visit to America.

You see, Scarlett was a fairly new YouTube gamer girl, but she was climbing the ranks, and fast. Probably because she had boobs and that's one of the many things that men and boys tend to enjoy, and something that she had the unconscious habit of displaying whilst wearing her tight-fitting tanks. She went by Scarfi on YouTube and she, like Cry, had a very dramatic and serious tone of voice that could entice any man; even I have to admit that it's pretty sexy. Not that I like her like that, but sometimes all I want to hear is her voice. We had met awhile ago, when she had only three hundred subscribers. Ken, Cry, Scar, and I have been friends ever since.

She was currently receiving many appraising looks from a good chunk of the men at the airport, their eyes drawn to her prominent chest. She wore a very tight back tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts, along with her signature deep red tuning shoes from Nike. Her dark hair was drawn up into a high ponytail at the top of her head. I nearly growled at some of the guys as I passed, but Scarlett didn't seem to notice the attention she attracted. I walked quickly towards her, calling out her name, causing the closest guys to retreat as she approached me with a grin.

"Hey," she said. "How are you?" I shrugged, slinging an arm around her shoulders casually, driving off any other predators.

"Not too bad, with jet lag and all." She laughed at this, and we made our way out to her car, a sleek silver Chevy Camaro. She plopped into the front seat, clicked on her seatbelt, and backed out, speeding off toward her house.

We arrived within ten minutes, and the biting chill of the wintery season in Alabama felt like nothing compared to Sweden's, though I still shivered in my short sleeved, plaid shirt. Scarlett didn't show any sign of being cold as she approached her door. I looked at the keypad on the lock as she punched in the code. I heard the soft whir of the lock sliding off, and she pushed open the door.

It was dark inside as she closed the door behind us. Confused, I asked, "Why is it so dark?"

"Power outage," Scar replied, leading me into the living room and sitting me on the couch. Suddenly, light erupted im the room, blinding me. I blinked, expelling the unwanted inability, and stared in surprise at the two people in from of me.

"Pewds!" they shouted.

"Ken! Cry! No way!" I exclaimed excitedly. We brofisted and laughed maniacally. Cry had on his mask as usual, and a grin showed where his lips were uncovered. Ken was doing some sort of version of the chicken dance, and Scar was standing off to the side, looking on with a smile. I rushed over to her.

"How-" I began.

"They planned it," she said, interrupting me. "They heard you were coming and decided to head to my place, faking that they were busy. I totally broke my computer when they showed up at my door." She shot a glare at Ken and Cry, who just laughed. "It isn't funny."

"Oh, but it is, my friend," Cry said breathlessly. I watched as Scarlett narrowed her eyes, then lunged for Cry and Ken. For five minutes she chased them around the house until she managed to corner them in the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, you've got us," Ken said in surrender. I laughed behind Scar and she joined in.

"So where are you guys staying?" I asked curiously. Maybe they'd be at a hotel, or some of Ken's family? Cry cocked his head to the side.

"Well, here, of course," he said. I stared, first at them, then at Scar. She shrugged.

"I've got my bedroom for me, and the couch fits three. If you need any other room, and can pull out my inflatable mattress." Slowly, a grin formed on my face. I motioned for us to huddle up, and we did a brofist stack. I looked at each of them in turn, smiling.

"Bro-day every day!" I said, and they repeated, throwing our hands up in the air. This was going to be awesome.


	3. Chapter Three - The Kiss

**_Chapter Three - The Kiss_**

**_Scar's P.O.V_**

My screech echoed through the house and I lunged for the two in my doorway. We hugged quickly, and I led them inside. I looked down at my broken computer, upset; I had spent nearly four years with the electronic, and I was sad to see it go. I pointed at it, staring at the two people that had caused it.

"That's your fault," I said. "I expect a new one." They laughed, and I lightly punched their arms.

"Oh, c'mon Scar, you know we'll buy you a new one," Ken said, and Cry nodded. I rolled my eyes, doubting it. They may be my best friends, but they had little to show for their word. I led them into the living room, and sat down on the couch. I fidgeted; my living room was mess, and I was very self-conscious as they looked around. I quickly started a conversation before I could start zipping around with a duster.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked. Ken smiled.

"Do you want to tell her?" he asked Cry. He shook his head.

"Go ahead, friend."

"We decided to have a big surprise for Pewds. You know, since it's been hard for him since the break-up," Ken explained. "We thought that we would pretend to busy so that he would ask to crash with you. We knew you'd say yes, and since you live near me, all I had to do was wait for Cry. Then we Skype called you to make sure you had already been asked, and I could tell you had. So, we waited." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I knew that they wanted to cheer Pewdie up. I remembered the fight that had ended his relationship with Marzia like it was yesterday. Mainly because I had been there to see it, and I had caused it.

It was the third time that year that Pewdie had invited me to stay with them in Italy. I had travelled there to finish the last of my coursework for college that month, and he jumped at the opportunity. I had seen the hope and excitement in his eyes when he had asked, and what else could I say but yes? I arrived at four in the evening, and was greeted by Marzia at the door. She had every indication of being a kind host as I walked inside. She led me to the living room, a small area. Pewdie came out, wearing an apron and carrying a plate of what appeared to be éclairs. I perked up instantly, my stomach rumbling.

"Oh, Felix, you really didn't have to," I said, even though I gratefully accepted one of the delicacies. I usually called him Felix in public and around Marzia, to avoid mobs and awkwardness. But Felix just smiled.

"Oh, but I did," he said. "You are my best girl friend, after all." I rolled my eyes at his tone, which was imitating a gay guy, but didn't disagree.

"Of course, Felix. I _am _fabulous, after all," I teased. Felix sat down next to me, at the edge of the couch, and slung his arm around my shoulders, though I pushed it off. He replied indulgently, "You are." We laughed together, but went silent as Marzia sat heavily on my other side, seemingly happy, but putting off an annoyed feel. I nudged Felix and motioned towards her, showing my concern. But Felix didn't quite catch on.

"Marzia, think you could bring us some drinks?" he asked. "What do you want, Scar?" I shook my head quickly.

"Um, I'm not, er, thirsty. I'll be fine." But he wasn't giving up.

"You're too selfless, Scar. Marzia, would you get us some beer?" Marzia got up, a dark glare landing on Felix, but he didn't notice. She disappeared into the kitchen. I sat in silence, noncommittally replying to Felix's conversation with the correct responses. It felt like I was in the game Façade, but in real life. Except that when they would start arguing, I wouldn't act like Daniel from Amnesia, and talk about laudanum. No, I would be cornered; Marzia was my best girl friend, mainly because I hung mostly around guys. But Felix was my best guy friend. I would be cornered into being neutral. And they would kill me over it.

Marzia returned with two beers, and she handed one to me and the other to Felix. For an hour, we talked, Marzia relatively quiet, me tense, and Felix as oblivious as ever to the atmosphere. But eventually, the inevitable happened, and Marzia asked for "a word" with Felix, leading him into the kitchen. I followed reluctantly, staying out of sight.

"I can't deal with this any more, Felix," she was saying to him.

"With what?" That was Felix, ever the confused one.

"With her! You've brought her over three times now, and we never spend any time alone together when she's here!"

"But-"

"And then you've got that stupid 'Bro Army' of yours! Grow up, Felix. It's time to decide. It is either me, or the Bros and Scarlett." I nearly gasped. I never thought she would be jealous. And of me? Me, of all people? I couldn't compete with Marzia, I knew that. Had known way back when I'd first met Felix, back when I had a crush on him. But I had given that up a long time ago. I didn't want Felix like that, not any more. I edges closer and saw Felix open his mouth to reply.

Too late.

Apparently, Marzia thought Felix had been silent for too long. She hissed, "I want you out of _my_ house in three days. I mean it, Kjellberg." Then, she stormed out, not pausing as she glared at me on her way out of the apartment. I had then walked into the kitchen, only to have Felix break down in tears. That day is one I will never forget.

So yes, I understood why Cry and Ken wanted to cheer the guy up. He hadn't gotten much better since, and I had a feeling this would be the perfect solution for his broken heart. I clapped my hands, startling the two men out of their thoughts.

"Okay, then!" I exclaimed. "We have work to do. We need to clean up this pigsty that I call my house. It shouldn't take too long. Then, we will set up my game stations. Then, we will head out for GameStop to get some new games. I haven't been there in a week, and I'm suffering from withdrawal." They laughed, but agreed to help, and we started straight away.

I will admit, cleaning took much longer than I had hoped. I had set the boys on the kitchen while I worked on my bedroom and bathroom. It took me a good half-hour to do the bathroom, and another hour to thoroughly finish the bedroom. But when I went into the kitchen to view their progress, I stopped.

Flour was dusted over everything in a thick layer. Mustard and ketchup was squirted on the walls and the cabinets. On the floor was a huge mess of cracked eggs. I nearly screamed. I looked around for the boys, and saw footprints leading into the main bathroom. I shoved open the door, and found the two men standing in the middle of the bathroom, caked in eggs and flour and sugar, trying to wipe each other off with rags. It was such a hilarious scene, two grown men stripped down to their underwear, one in a "Sup?"-face mask, wiping each other down in my bathroom, that I busted up laughing. I saw Jen blush, and I assume Cry did too, and I backed into the wall of the hallway, sliding down to sit on the ground, chortling my head off. I clutched my side as the two, completely clean of the gunk, redressed ten minutes later. I had been so occupied with my laughter, I hadn't realized they had continued cleaning off. They finally stepped out the bathroom, both towering over me, definitely not amused.

"I'm so... Sorry... Ahahaha, I really... He-he, I really am," I gasped, slowing my laughter to hitching breaths. I stood, regarding their clothes with disdain. I shook my head, swiping my dark brown hair away from my eyes. "But you guys are going to change before we leave this house," I ordered. "And you're going to help me re-clean the kitchen." They nodded glumly, shrinking under my harsh gaze, and we headed into the messed up room.

It took two hours to clean the kitchen, and another three and a half to finish the rest of the house, plus setting up my game consoles. Luckily, we still had nearly six and a half hours left before Felix arrived at the airport. So, after we all did a quick clothing change, we headed out for GameStop.

We found a couple of new games for the PS3, like Tomb Raider, Remember Me, and Final Fantasy XIV. Of course, some of those didn't have multiplayer, but that meant nothing. We got a few Xbox games, and the newest Mario game, along with Mario Party 8, a game that I had once owned for the Wii. Of course, as YouTube gamers, we needed multi-player games, so we got Grand Theft Auto 5, Mortal Combat, and the ever popular Portal 2. When we left, we had spent a over a hundred and fifty dollars in a span of a half-hour.

We then decided to retrieve lunch, knowing that it would be quite late when we would eat dinner.

"So," I said, hopping into the driver's seat of my car, throwing the Game Stop bags into the back seat with Ken, "where shall we go? We have McDonald's, Subway, Zaxby's, and a really good Thai restaurant around here. Oh, and then you have the famous Hananoki's." The two hurriedly asked for Hananoki's, and I quickly agreed; they had the best fried rice and shrimp. However, when we arrived, Cry seemed a bit fidgety. The parking lot was relatively empty, not full by any means. Ken and I lingered in the car, seeing our friend's hesitation.

"Ken," I murmured, "why don't you go and get us a table? I just need to find my wallet." I made a show of searching for the item, and Ken nodded. He quickly disappeared into the restaurant. I stopped my search and looked over at Cry anxiously. He sat, facing forward, very stiff and he was staring out of the windshield.

"Cry? Are you okay?" I asked, gently calling out to him. He nodded once, almost imperceptibly. Anger boiled through me. Why? I wasn't sure. Maybe because I felt he didn't trust me, or maybe because I'd reached a breaking point. I grabbed his chin roughly and turned his head so our eyes were level.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" I growled. He shook his head, one time, ten times, twenty times... I realized that I had scared him. I let go of him, turning forward and slammed a hand on the steering wheel. I tried to simmer; it wasn't good for me to break like that.

"Why do you wear that mask?" I mutter, not looking for an answer. I didn't get one. After A few minutes, I turned back to Cry.

"Look, Cry," I said. "I don't need to know why you wear your mask. I don't need to see your face. But I need to make you understand that you can trust me. Whether you show me your face, or tell me your life story, the fact that I'm here for you, that I care about you, will never change. No matter what." He didn't look at me, and I sighed. I pushed open my door and looked back at Cry. On a sudden impulse, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his cheek, where it peeked out from under his mask. Then, I exited the car and went inside.

* * *

_**Cry's P.O.V**_

Scar startled me when she slammed her hand on the steering wheel, but that didn't compare to the anger in her eyes as she asked if I thought she was stupid. I hadn't thought that she could ever get that angry.

"Why do you wear that mask?" This caught me short. I never thought she'd ever wondered about it. Why I wore my mask? That was... a very sensitive subject. She may have been my friend, but I couldn't just trust someone with my secret. No, I would have to be really close to them, closer than we were. Soon, she spoke again.

"Look, Cry," she said, and I felt her eyes on me. "I don't need to know why you wear your mask. I don't need to see your face. But I need to make you understand that you can trust me. Whether you show me your face, or tell me your life story, the fact that I'm here for you, that I care about you, will never change. No matter what." I felt heat rush to my face, ashamed that I had though she didn't care. I spent so much time hiding behind my mask, ensuring my secret was safe, that I never noticed that she cared. Suddenly, she leaned over to me. I felt her lips briefly touch my slightly exposed cheek, and then she was gone. My hand went up to my cheek, which was burning from her touch, and my stomach had gone all fluttery.

Wait... Had she just...

Had she just kissed me?


	4. Chapter Four - Stupid

Chapter Four - Stupid

Cry's P.O.V

I mentally kicked myself; of course she hadn't kissed me. She was my friend, she'd probably thought it'd help me. A type of comfort. Besides, I had my stomach doing backflips, which was much more concerning. It felt like nausea, but different. Nice. Sort of warm. What the hell? I knew from a single past experience that meant you had feelings for someone. But I couldn't like Scarlett! No, I didn't like Scarlett. Period. Okay, sure she had a sweet voice, and yes, her eye had the tendency to draw me in, and she had the most amazing smile. . .

I clenched my jaw, breaking off the ignorant thoughts. Since when had I thought she had a sweet voice? It doesn't matter, I told myself sternly. It couldn't matter. All that did matter was that I did not have feelings for her. After some deep breaths, I opened the car door and slipped out, shutting it behind me and straitening my mask. Oddly enough, I felt confident as I walked through the restaurant, taking long strides as I moved to my table. I sat down on Scarlett's right side, as Ken was on her left. She looked up at me and I tried - unsuccessfully - to keep my heart from skipping a beat. Her dark brown hair was gleaming in the light. Her eyes were pulling me into a trance, and I felt like I could fall right into their warmth. She smiled up at me, and I swear my heart shuddered.

No! I snapped out of the trance and shook myself mentally. Get a grip, man. You can do this. I smiled back at her and leaned in. It was odd, I'd never noticed how much shorter she was than me. There must've been at least a five-inch difference.

"Thanks," I said, and laughed a little at her relieved expression. I took a sip of my drink, a Dr. Pepper. Not my favorite, but it was better than the other refreshments available. I gave my order to our waitress, a little tensely as her eyes slid over my mask, but she neither stared nor said anything, so I relaxed.

For the next hour or so, we sat, chatting amongst our selves. I was surprised at how relaxed I was, but didn't want to jinx myself. When we left, we each carried a small takeout box. Scar quickly drove back to the house, talking about her running and mentioning a guy she'd met.

"He was really nice, and, you guys are gonna hate me, so freakin' hot!" Ken groaned and I watched a grin appear on Scar's face in the rearview mirror. I tensed, and I had to make a conscious effort to simmer my boiling anger.

"I don't need to hear this!" Ken moaned as we exited the car. Scar was smirking.

"Oh, you should have seen his washboard abs through his watertight shirt!" she gushed, looking at me with her smug expression. I plugged my ears and even rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see that. I didn't have to try very hard to look annoyed; I was annoyed.

"And dat ass!" she exclaimed as we walked through the door, using the very well-known quote specifically for our annoyance. Fortunately, she couldn't see the way my face had flushed. But she said no more of the mystery man, and instead she pulled out Portal 2 with much enthusiasm.

We played for three hours. We only recorded one hour for our fans, and there was no doubt they'd be ecstatic about our plans. We were, however, forced to stop when Ken fell asleep mid-game, so we tuned into the beginning of a Walking Dead marathon.

It wasn't until I felt hair on my neck did I realize that Scarlett had decided to use my shoulder as a pillow during her nap. Heat rushed to my face, but I didn't move her; I myself was tired, and couldn't bring myself to complete the deed. I sighed, my mind wandering.

What if I did like her? Was that even okay? I doubted it. It wasn't right to like your friends in that way, we all knew that, had sworn to it. I needed to shake off these feelings before I did something stupid and ruined our friendship.

But what she liked me back? And, because I never said anything, she never says anything either? Maybe I ought to say something?

Get a hold of yourself, Cry, I thought. She wouldn't have fallen for me. She had, after all, been to one to create the Like Laws. I thought back to that day.

"No!" I moaned as she aimed the gun at me. She smiled evilly as I tried to move, failed, and begged for mercy. I had wrongly underestimated her. She pulled the trigger and bullets peppered my body. It was over. She had won. Damn.

My worm pulled out an explosive and blew itself up, leaving a small grave behind. The score appeared on-screen and Scarlett whooped, doing a victory dance. The horror of Worms Revolution.

You see, we had decided to hold two tournaments for the game, due to the fact that our fans were ecstatic about our friendship. The first was teams, the second was singles.

The rules for teams was that there was a minimum of two games played using the same teams. If both teams won one game, a tie-breaker was played. Then, once the team that won two games was decided, the teammates split up and fought each other for the championship in a minimum of two games.

Singles were played similarly. Since there were four of us, a minimum of four games were fought. If a first and second place could not be determined, more games were fought until it was possible. Then, the players in first and second fought for the championship of the singles. Whoever won both tournaments were awarded the title of Worm Champion. If there wasn't one, the two champions would fight the hardest map as one game to become Worm Champion.

Pewds and I had dominated teams, and I had beaten him. Ken wasn't bad, but Scarlett hindered rather than helped him. But when we began singles, it was clear that she had either watched very carefully, or had been hiding her talent. She won three games and I had been lucky to tin the one that I had. In the finale, she got all of my worms with three of hers to spare. And, of course, to determine the Worm Champion, she blew mine away without so much as half of a life lost.

That was the game she'd just won, and she wasted no time to rub it in my face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" she sung. "Yo-oou lo-ost! Ha ha ha ha ha!" I shook my head in denial.

"Looks like Cry's buying!" Pewds said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I, one, hadn't known that was part of the bet, and, two, hadn't known there was a bet. Scarlett stopped her victory dance in shock.

"What do you mean, what?"

"I mean, what the hell do you mean, I'm buying? Buying what?" I looked at her expectantly. But I hadn't expected the look of hurt on her face. My anger melted into concern and guilt immediately.

"You forgot?" Quietly. Soft, little more than a whisper.

"Forgot what?" For a moment I thought her eyes filled with tears, but I was wrong. She shot out of her chair, a fire in her eyes. Even with my mask, she seemed to lock gazes with me. Talk about scary.

"Forgot what?! My twenty-first birthday, that's what! Being able to drink. Deciding to take me to a bar! Ring a bell? You guys couldn't decide who would buy! But, no, you forgot! Ugh, you fucking dick!" Her face was red with anger, but all I could do was stare in shock. Memory of it rushed back. We had held the tournaments saying that whoever was second to being Worm Champion would pay.

Shit.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Yeah," she hissed. "Oh." And she left. For ten minutes, the three of us sat in silence, until she returned. She sat down, all anger gone.

"I'm-" I began my apology.

"No. Don't. Just don't, Cry," Scarlett said.

"But-"

"Don't. Okay? It's fine. I spent the time making some rules." We looked at her quizzically and she grinned.

"I call them the Like Laws. First, you guys can't have feelings for me. Second, I can't have feelings for you. Third, you guys have to put up with my gossip about guys."

"You're kidding!" Ken exclaimed.

"No, I refuse the last one!" Pewds cried.

"Too bad, they're already in place. No take backs," Scarlett said.

"Oh, tell me this is a nightmare!" I joked. She looked at me and my heart spluttered to a halt before restarting in a flutter. She had replaced her casual tee and jeans for a red dress, a slit running up her right thigh. Her was down and wavy. I gulped. She was standing, looking right at me. I noticed vaguely that I was sitting in a chair in her room, my mask off, no screen in front of me. Just Scarlett. She leaned forward and touched her lips to my ear.

"No," she whispered, causing me to shiver. "It's a dream." She leaned back, smiled, and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

I snapped awake to see Scarlett looking at me in concern. I calmed my heart quickly.

"I've got to pick up Pewds. Ken is in the shower. I'll be back in a half hour, 'kay?" I nodded and watched her leave. Then, I went into her backyard and punched her tree. Once. Twice. Three times. Then I sat, cradling my bleeding hand.

Why had I punched the tree? Easy.

I had punched the tree because I was stupid. Stupid for thinking that Scarlett would like me back.


	5. A Sad Update From Your Author

Hey guys. This is a quick update for the story. I've been gone a while, I know, and I've decided to take down the story. I'll leave this update here for a while, but I will take it down soon. I'll be rewriting the entire story so the chapters are longer. Sorry guys. I have to. It felt like I wasn't giving you guys the best I could do. It will be named the same as this one. "Fear" is just a good name for it. Be on the lookout for when I take it down. Sorry guys. I'll also be putting up another fan fix and a one shot, so I hope you guys wont be too disappointed. Sorry. I've been super busy. I promise I'll get back into a routine though. Bye.


End file.
